You Turned My World Upside Down
by X . Penguin . X
Summary: ﻿No one ever thought the day would come where rivals Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy wouldswitch places. Yes, switch places. Then again, they do live in a world where strange and unusualthings occur. This little comedy begins during the summer after their s
1. Introduction

No one ever thought the day would come where rivals Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy would switch places. Yes, switch places. Then again, they do live in a world where strange and unusual things occur. This little comedy begins during the summer after their sixth year at Hogwarts, a school for the magically talented. I am warning you, this does contain spoilers about the sixth book. If you haven't read it, and don't want the ending spoiled, please don't read this without caution.

The death of Albus Dumbledore affected many lives. Wizards around the world heard about his death, and how Severus Snape had killed him in an act of hatred. Young Draco Malfoy couldn't bring himself to kill Albus. So, Severus, being the kind-hearted person he is, took over for young Malfoy. Now, why Severus would kill a man who gave him all his trust is still a mystery to some. To others, it's naught but a heroic tale, the others being Death Eaters. Young Malfoy and Mr. Potter were among the many who were distraught about the death. In fact, it seemed the Draco had been extremely emotional after he returned to the Malfoy Manor. He wouldn't eat, sleep, or torture little animals. His mother knew that something was wrong, but didn't dare confront him.

It was as if Harry could feel the pain coming from Draco, seeing as how he spent most of his time at the park, avoiding everybody...even Mrs. Figg, the only person he would confide in about magic. His aunt and uncle couldn't be happier, now that Harry was spending most of his time out of the house. Harry wouldn't even reply to any of the letters from his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. First Sirius, now Dumbledore. Harry felt as if his entire life was being destroyed slowly. The reality of it all was nothing but a giant weight on his shoulders.

What would come in the last few days of summer would be a big surprise for both Harry and Draco.

Draco

At precisely eight in the morning, a loud screeching voice echoed through the nearly empty manor, or what Draco thought was the manor. The sleepy, groggy eyed Draco sat up in his bed after hearing the voice. He muttered a few words under his breath and pulled the covers off. "Mother, must you yell at the top of your lungs?" He said, in a barely audible whisper. It was if he knew where everything was already, as if nothing had changed.. He walked out of his room and into the bathroom, not knowing what was coming his way. The shower itself steamed up the entire bathroom, not allowing him to see in the mirror. Slowly, he wiped the steam off the mirror, only to discover a completely different boy looking back at him in the reflection. Once he realized who the figure was staring back at him was, he screamed bloody murder and ran out of the bathroom and back into the other room where he had slept. "Draco, wake up. You're just dreaming. This is all a dream...there's no way you could possibly be...Harry Potter." He looked around and found a little mirror on the bedside table. He swallowed hard and looked at the reflection in the mirror. Indeed, he was Harry Potter. Well, at least he had the body belonging to Harry. A loud thud echoed through the room as he fell to the floor. The ever so brave Malfoy fainted, a cold sweat on his body.

Harry

It wasn't until around ten A.M. when Harry finally woke up. He wondered why his aunt hadn't woken him up with her shrill voice. Harry only hoped that something tragic happened to her. Harry, who was just as groggy eyed as Draco had been, woke up slowly, pulling the covers off him. Squinting, he looked around the room. Had his room always been this bright? He eased himself off the bed and made his way into what he thought was his bathroom. Instead, he found himself in a closet, with an assortment of fancy clothes. Harry could only wonder why these strange things were happening. In fact, he had no clue that what was going to hit him next would be the biggest surprise of his life.

"Draco! Come downstairs now! Your breakfast is getting cold!" An unfamiliar voice rang in his ears. He froze on the spot, realizing that it was Draco's name he had heard. Could it be? But of course not. It couldn't happen. Harry slowly turned to look in the full length closet mirror and found that it wasn't his reflection in the mirror, but instead Draco Malfoy was staring back at him. Unlike Draco, Harry remained glued to the spot, still facing the reality of it all.

Could this really be happening, or could this all be some mixed up dream that both of the young boys were having? Read on and find out, in this mysterious comedy.


	2. Draco

As the last few weeks of summer came near, neither Harry nor Draco could seem to figure out why they traded bodies. Draco even sunk so low that he contacted Hermione to see if she knew anything. "Well, for the 'brightest witch in her class' you sure don't know a lot" was his most recent reply to her. Draco was having a terrible time with the Dursley's. Their son Dudley was about the most foul creature that Draco had ever met. Harry, on the other hand, was sort of enjoying himself at the Malfoy manor. He felt like royalty. Harry could only wonder why Draco hated it so much. Draco had sent Harry and owl explaining that they were to meet up at school and try to figure out how they would switch back. The last thing Draco wanted was to sleep in the Gryffindor tower, let alone allow himself to breath there. Harry had agreed, with much hesitation. He figured that if he felt like royalty at the manor, he would feel the same at Hogwarts. He had written a letter to Draco explaining what he needed packed in his trunk, as did Draco to Harry. They had both packed the trunks for the next day.

Draco

The morning came almost as fast as he fell asleep. At first, when he found out he was in Harry's body, he was shocked every time he woke up in his room. By now, he was used to it he didn't even bother to flinch. He went through his usual morning preparations to get ready for the trip to Hogwarts. He could hear the television blaring downstairs, along with Dudley yelling profound things at the woman on the quiz show. "And here I thought I had it bad with my mum always yelling." He quietly whispered to the mirror.

"Are you dressed yet boy? I'm going into London to run errands for Petunia! If you want a ride to go to that ruddy school of yours, I suggest you hurry up!" Vernon Dursley's voice boomed through the entire house, causing Draco to nearly have a heart attack.

"I'm coming!" He yelled back down, quietly adding, "You stupid, fat, Muggle." Draco heaved the trunk out of the room and threw it down the stairs without meaning to. Vernon's face was nearly purple as he walked to the stairs. He was furious at the fact he would have to drive him to the train station. "Well, don't look so ecstatic about going, big boy."

"Just shut your trap and get in the car." Vernon sneered at him and slammed the door behind them. The car ride itself felt like it took ages, what with listening to some boring radio station. When they finally arrived at the train station, Draco thought that he had already missed the train. Luckily it was ten minutes to eleven. It gave him enough time to find the barrier and find a good compartment. Just then a thought hit him...he would have to sit with the Weasel and Granger. Just the mere thought of it made his stomach turn. He made his way through the crowds of people and found the barrier between platform nine and ten. Draco heaved his trunk onto a cart to make it easier to go through the barrier.

"Come on people, just move out of my way already. I'm sick of being surrounded by...muggles." Said Draco, whispering to himself. Finally, a bath cleared toward the barrier, allowing him a straight shot. He sprinted toward the barrier, hearing a loud whistle as he reached the other side. The scarlet steam engine stood on the tracks, offering Draco some kind of hope. For once he was looking forward to going back to school. He let the conductor heave his trunk onto the train, so he could find a compartment.

**Authors Note: **I'm sorry for cutting it off right there. I'm pretty busy this week. I've got job interviews. I'll update ASAP I promise!


End file.
